Les amants torturés
by gwenaelle
Summary: Dir en grey et Gazette partent un week end ensemble attention référence a des viols!
1. Chapter 1

ï»¿ Kévin Kévin 2 3 2006-11-10T10:36:00Z 2006-11-10T10:36:00Z 1 1604 8823 73 20 10407 11.5606 110 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Les amants torturés

Auteur : Gwenn

Base : Dir en grey et Gazette

Genre : yaoi, angst, référence a des viols, maltraitance d enfants….

Appartement de Die et Kaoru

Die assomma son pauvre réveil d'un coup de poing. Le malheureux appareil n'avait pourtant fait que son travail en réveillant les occupant de la pièce à 7h30…un vendredi de vacances.

Pestant contre son réveil, Die se demanda pourquoi il l'avait mi aussi tôt avant de se rappeler qu'il avait rendez vous, lui et Kaoru, avec les autres pour un week end.

Il se retourna pour observer le visage endormi de son koi. Kaoru dormait encore, le visage posait dans le creux de l'épaule du guitariste, le bras droit entourant sa taille. Kaoru dormait toujours ainsi depuis qu'il était avec Die. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était la, avec lui. Il avait tellement besoin de sa présence.

2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Die se souvint de la difficulté qu il avait eut pour que Kaoru lui fasse confiance. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur une des cicatrices qui recouvraient le dos de son amour. Il ressentait toujours autant de haine pour les parents de Kaoru.

Soupirant pour chasser ses souvenirs, Die se pencha sur son leader et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en l appelant d une voix douce. Kaoru remua légèrement, ouvrit difficilement se yeux. Quand il aperçu Die, il lui sourit et se blottit le plus possible conte lui. Souriant, Die referma ses bras sur lui.

-Bien dormit mon amour ?

-Mmmm, grogna Kao, cachant son visage dans le cou de son guitariste

-Aller Kao, il faut se lever sinon on va être en retard.

- Mouai, je sais.

Die rit. Son amour n avait jamais été du matin et avec ce qu'ils avaient fit hier soir, c était normal que son leader ait du mal à se réveiller.

Apres lui avoir donner un baiser, Die se leva, s attirant un grognement de la part de Kao.

- Je vais prendre une douche, dit le guitariste à la crinière rouge. Je voudrais que tu sois levé quand je reviendrais, d accord ?

- Moui…

Quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau, Kaoru émergea et décida de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. En attendant Die, ses souvenirs remontèrent à la première fois ou Die l avait embrassé. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

FLASH BACK

Die avait enfin réussit a rester seul avec son leader. Ils étaient dans le local de répétition pendant que les trois autres étaient aller chercher a manger. Kaou était accouder a la table et travailler sur une autre de ses compositions. Die l'observait en silence, se contentant d'admirer son visage si beau et si sérieux. Il aimait tellement son leader et il trouvait que son attente avait trop durer. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de Kaoru, l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira a lui. Et sans aucune forme de procès, il l'embrassa, goûtant enfin aux lèvres trot tentantes du guitariste. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la réaction de Kaoru n'était pas celle a laquelle il s'attendait. Il pensait que ce dernier allait le repousser, voir l'engueuler, mais il ne s attendait pas a ce que son leader se mette a trembler et a pleurer. Alors, il sépara ses lèvres de celle de son ami et le regarda. Kaoru avait fermé les yeux. Tendrement, Die effaça les larmes de son pouce.

- Kao, escuse moi, je n'aurai pas du faire ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça te metterais dans cet état. Pardonne moi.

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes et l'attitude tendre et douce de Die, les larmes de Kaoru ne cessaient pas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne comprenaient pas l'attitude du guitariste et s'inquiétait de plus en plus en le voyant trembler. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire d autre, il le prit dans ses bras. Et contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, Kao s'accrocha a lui, pleurant sur son épaule. Sentant ses jambes se dérober, Die entraînât le leader sur le canapé de la pièce et le fit asseoir. Il lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kao s'endormit contre Die. Quand les autres rentrèrent, ils les trouvèrent dans cette position. Immédiatement, ils virent les joues mouillées de Kaoru.

-Qu est ce qui c est passé ? demanda Kyo. Pourquoi Kao pleurait ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Die, préoccupé par le comportement de son leader

Shinya s assit à coté de son ami et lui demanda :

- Die, di nous ce qui c est passé.

Die soupira et commença a raconté ce qui c était passer : son amour pour le leader, le baiser qu il lui avait donné et la réaction de Kao. Les autres l avaient écouté sans rien dire, pas étonné des relations de Die. Ils savaient que ce dernier aimait Kaoru plus que comme un ami. En revanche ce qu il ne comprenait pas était la réaction du leader.

- Kyo, toi qui est le meilleur ami de Kaoru, dis nous ce qu il a, dit Die en se tournant vers le chanteur. Pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, j ai promit à Kao de garder le secret.

- Kyo je en pris, je veux savoir. Je l aime et je veux l aider. S il te plait.

Kyo garda le silence un moment, observant le guitariste pour savoir si oui ou non il devait révéler le secret de son meilleur ami. Voyant que De aimait sincèrement Kao, il se décida.

- Un jour, Kao est venu à la maison, en larmes, pale et bouleversé. Il ma bien fallut une heure pour le calmer mais il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu il avait. Alors je l ai mi dans mon lit pour qu il se repose. Dans la nuit, je me suis réveillé en l entendant hurler. Il s était recrovillé dans le lit, ses bras protégeaient sa tête et il criait et gémissait qu on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il était terrorisé. J ai réussit a m approcher de lui et a le prendre dans mes bras sans qu il ne me repousse. Et la, je l ai entendu dire…

Kyo stoppa son récit, peu sur de vouloir continuer. Une main sur son épaule l encouragea. Toshiya était la, il l encouragea du regard et il continua.

- « Non, arrête, tu me fais mal…je ne recommencerais plus, je te le promet.arrete papa arête, j ai mal.. » Voila ce que Kaoru disait.

La révélation de Kyo laissa tout le monde sans réaction pendant un long moment.

- Alors, commença Shinya, Kaoru se faisait battre par son père.

- Par ses parents oui, répondit Kyo. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami qui était au courant et ce dernier avait voulut l aider un jour ou il était chez Kao et qu il se faisait battre par son père. Malheureusement, il mourut, devant Kao en voulant le protéger. Le père de Kao fut emprisonné ainsi que sa mère et Kao alla vivre chez sa tante.

Kyo se tourna vers Die qui était très pale après les révélations du chanteur.

- Die, Kao a du mal a faire confiance aux autres, tu as du t en apercevoir. Il fait difficilement confiance. Quand tu la embrassé tout a l heur, il a du avoir peur. Ca fait longtemps qu il na pas eut de contact avec les gens. Il ne veut plus souffrir, il ne veut plus avoir mal. Il a du mal interpréter ton geste toute a l heure, il a sûrement cru que tu voulais lui faire du mal. Ne lui en veut pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas du tout ! s écria Die

-Die, si tu l aimes comme tu le dis, aide le. Je pense que lui aussi doit t aimer. Si tu l entendais parler de toi comme il le fait, tu comprendrais qu il ne ressent pas que de l'amitié pour toi. Mais je te demande une chose.

- Laquelle ? demanda Die, bouleversé par ce que Kyo venait de lui dire

-Ne lui fais pas de mal sinon tu auras a faire a moi.

Kyo avait dit ça tellement sérieusement que Die ne doutait pas une seule seconde de ses paroles.

Quand Kaoru ouvrit les yeux, il n était plus dans le local mais dans un lit. Il regarda autour de lui et vie qu il était chez Die. En effet, ce dernier venait d ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

-Ca y est tu est réveillé, lui dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges tut en s asseyant sur le lit.

-Heu…Die, pour tout a l heur, je…

-Tu n as pas a t escuser, l interrompit le guitariste.

Puis il lui prit les mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Kao, je suis au courant pour tes parents. Non, laisse moi finir, dit il en voyant Kaoru qui commençait a se débattre. Je sais ce qu ils t ont fait et je sais pour ton meilleur ami. Mais Kao, moi je ne suis pas comme eux. Moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je t aime trop. Et je ne t abandonnerai pas non plus. Si tu veux de moi à tes cotés je te fais le serment de ne jamais te quitter, je te protégerais de tout. Fais moi confiance mon amour. Je t aime.

Kaoru explosa en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de Die en lui murmurant que lui aussi il l aimait.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Quand Die entra dans la cuisine, il trouva son homme, perdu dans ses pensées. Il s appuya contre le mur et l observa. Il se souvint alors des difficultés des débuts de leur relation. Kao pouvait être à la fois très distant ou très câlin.

Die avait finit pas comprendre comment réagissait son amour. Ce dernier avait été trahit et abandonné par les seuls personnes qui auraient du lui donner tout leur amour. Et après la mort de son meilleur ami, il se coupa des gens, ne voulant plus entretenir une relation. Alors, c est pour cela que Kao pouvait se recroviller sui lui-même quand Die s énervait, qu il s accrochait a lui quand il dormait. Heureusement, au fil des mois, Kao prenait confiance avec Die et leur première fois fut magique.

Aujourd hui, ils vivaient une belle histoire. Certes, Kao faisait des cauchemars et pouvait de temps en temps se recroviller, retrouvant ses réflexes d avant quand Die s énervait mais cela était beaucoup plus rare.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Kaoru, faisant sursauté Die

-Je repensais a nos débuts difficiles, répondit le guitariste en souriant

Kaoru baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé, souffla t il

-Hé mon amour, ça n était pas un reproche !!! Escuse-moi, je n aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais que pour toi ça a été difficile aussi.

Die venait de prendre Kaoru dans ses bras en voyant ses yeux briller. Il n aurait pas du reparler de ça, il savait que ça éveillerait de mauvais souvenirs.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son homme comme pour s éscuser et lui sourit.

- Alors qu est ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?

Les deux amoureux avaient rendez vous avec leurs amis pour partir trois jours dans un coin isolé et tranquille pour décompresser après une tournée fatigante.

Ils s étaient donné rendez vous devant l appartement de Die. Les deux jeunes hommes les attendaient, Kaoru dans les bras de Die, encore endormi.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Appartement de Uruha et Aoi

- Non….non, arête…j ai mal, arête…pitié, laisse moi…ARETTE !!!!!!!!

Aoi se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son amant hurler. Il alluma la lumière et prit Uruha dans ses bras dans l espoir de le calmer. Ce n était pas la première fois que ça arrivé et il savait quoi faire.

- Mon ange, murmura t il doucement, calme toi, je suis la, tout va bien, calme toi. Réveille toi, c est un cauchemar. Tout va bien mon ange, je suis la.

Aoi berça son ange jusqu a que ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Uruha se serra le plus possible contre son amant, tremblant de peur.

- Aoi…Aoi…

- Je suis la Uruha, calme toi, je suis la.

Apres quelques minutes ou Aoi berçait son amant, ce dernier se calma enfin et se calla contre le guitariste. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, déposant de petits baisers dans le cou.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci d être la Aoi.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa Uruha. Puis ils s allongèrent sur le lit, profitant juste de la présence de l un et de l autre. Mais, leur tranquillité fut de courte durée.

Le réveil, qui indiquait 7h00 se mit a sonner rappelant aux deux hommes qu ils devaient partir en weeek end avec les autres.

Aoi voulut se redresser mais Uruha, les bras encerclant sa taille, refusa de bouger. Le brun sourit devant l attitude enfantine de son ange.

- Allez Uruha, il faut se lever sinon on va être en retard.

- Ou ? demanda le blond en relevant ses yeux remplis de sommeil

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? on part en week end avec les autres.

- A oui c est vrai

Aoi déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva.

Sous la douche, Aoi arrivait à se détendre. C'était dur pour lui de voir son ange comme ça. Il n aimait pas le voir pleurer. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 8 mois maintenant et ce genre de réveil arrivait souvent.

« Mon pauvre ange, pourquoi est ce arrivé a toi ? Toi qui est si gentil. Comment cet enfoiré a-t-il pu te faire ça alors que tu lui faisais confiance ? Comment a-t-il pu te …violer ? »

Aoi réprima son envi de taper le mur en face de lui. Essuyant une larme de rage, il sortit de la douche en essayant de se calmer. Uruha n aimait pas quand il était en colère.

Aoi s habilla et entra dans la cuisine. Uruha était déjà en train de manger. Quelques traces de larmes étaient encore visibles alors Aoi se pencha sur lui, et tendrement, il les effaça. Le blond le regarda faire sans bouger puis se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t aime Aoi

-Je t aime aussi mon ange

Appartement de Kai et Shinya

Kai était debout depuis 6h00, beaucoup trop éxité pour rester au lit. Il était impatient de retrouver les autres. Ils allaient bien s'amuser ce week-end.

Regardant sa montre, il se décida à aller réveiller son amant.

Entrant silencieusement dans la chambre, il s assit sur le lit, observant le visage endormit de son homme. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis se pencha pour déposer un léger baisé ses lèvres si douces. Shinya remua mais n ouvrit pas les yeux. Apparemment, il en voulait plus pour ouvrir les yeux.

Kai sourit. Il connaissait bien son amant. Il savait qu il aimait les réveil en douceur… et il allait lui en donner un.

Il traça du doigt le contour du fin visage de Shinya, s attarda sur les lèvres et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Voyant son amant sourire, il passa à la vitesse supérieure. Cette fois, ce sont ses lèvres qui retracèrent le chemin emprunté par ses doigts. Et, pour son propre plaisir, il embrassa son amant, laissant sa main s égarer sur le corps de Shinya. Ce dernier gémit et s écarta de Kai

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit le plus jeune en souriant

- Bonjour Kai, répondit Shinya en se redressant

- J ai préparé nos affaires. On décolle dans 30 mn.

- Tu es pressé à ce que je vois.

- Oui ! On va passer un super week-end !

Shinya sourit en voyant son amant aussi éxité.

6 mois qu ils étaient ensemble. 6 mois de pur bonheur durant lequel Shinya avait découvert un être merveilleux. Le seul être qui avait réussit a le faire rire, a lui avoir apprit a aimer. Son cœur avait fondu pour le brun. Il l aimait tellement.

- Shinya dépêche toi !

Lesourir de Shinya s agrandit puis il se décida à se lever avant que son amant ne revienne.

Il but son café et prit sa douche. Soudain il sentit deux bras l enlacer et une bouche se poser dans son cou. Soupirant, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Kai.

- Je croyais que tu étais pressé.

- Moui mais comment te résister ? Quand je te vois nu, sous la douche, je ne peux me retenir. Tu es si beau mon cœur.

Ses bras ses resserrent autour de Shinya et il lui souffla un « je t aime » qui fit frissonner son amant. Shinya se retourna alors et l embrassa. Kai avait sa réponse. Son amant s exprimait rarement avec des mots mais Kai avait apprit à le comprendre. Pour lui, les mots n étaient pas importants. Il savait que Shinya l aimait. C était le principal.

Ils finirent par sortir de la douche, s habillèrent en vitesse et sortirent de l appartement.

Appartement de Kyo et Toshiya

Connaissant son bébé, Toshiya avait mit le réveil très tôt. Il savait que Kyo avait toujours du mal à se lever. Il laissa donc le réveil sonner à 6h15.

Quand Kyo entendit le réveil sonner, il s enfonça d avantage sous la couette. Toshiya soupira.

Kyo mon bébé, il faut se lever.

Le chanteur grogna. Alors Toshiya partit lui aussi sous la couette. Il prit d une main le menton de Kyo et lui fit tourner la tête de son coté. Le blond avait les yeux fermé mais Toshiya savait qu il était réveillé. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main passa sous le haut de Kyo, effleurant sa peau. Kyo gémit et répondit au baisé.

Toshiya s amusa alors avec ses tétons, passant de l un a l autre tendrement. Puis sa main descendit et s empara du sexe de son amant. Kyo poussa un cri de plaisir, étouffé par le baisé. Ses bras s enroulèrent autour du cou de Toshiya et son bassin commença a bouger, cherchant plus de contact avec cette main qui, a chaque fois, le rendait fou.

Quelques minutes après, il se libéra. Toshiya se redressa et lui sourit.

- Maintenant mon bébé, tu vas te lever et prendre une douche.

Kyo grommela, ce qui fit rire Toshiya.

Le bassiste prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Kyo se lavait. Il était heureux ce matin. Le réveil était réussit et ils ne seraient pas en retard. Quand il y pensait, il y a quelque moi, jamais il aurait pu faire ça.

Cela faisait un an qu ils étaient ensemble et cela ne fait que 3 ou 4 mois que Kyo acceptait que Toshiya le touche. Il avait tellement honte de ses cicatrices qu il refusait que Toshiya les touche. Il avait tellement peur que le bassiste les touche qu il avait longtemps refusé le moindre contact physique. Aujourd hui c était différent. Aujourd hui Kyo lui faisait confiance. Toshiya avait même réussit a ce que son chanteur arrête de se mutiler en dehors des lives. Ca avait été dur mais il avait réussit.

Kyo sorti de la douche, s habilla et s écroule sur la chaise a coté de Toshiya. Ce dernier sourit et attira Kyo sur ses genoux. Le chanteur posa sa tête sur son épaule. Toshiya le câlina un moment.

Quand il regarda il regarda sa montre, il vit qu il ne lui restait plus que 20 mn pour se préparer. Il embrassa Kyo et se leva. Il se doucha, s habilla, prit leurs affaires. Il attrapa Kyo par la main et ils descendirent. Direction : l appartement des deux guitaristes.

A suivre….


End file.
